Un plus un égal un
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Deux esprits, un seul être.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à moi.

**Titre :** Un plus un égal un.

**Résumé :** Deux esprits, un seul être.

**Note :** Suite un pari avec une amie, je me retrouve à devoir écrire ce texte.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

><p>D'un côté il y a le frère de Mana, Neah.<p>

Il est aimé par son entourage et ne vit que pour sa famille.

De l'autre il y a le frère du Prince Millénaire, le Quatorzième.

Il est aimé par son entourage et ne vit que pour sa famille.

Neah et le Quatorzième veulent tous les deux la même chose.

Ils veulent protéger leur famille quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Et cela même si ça va à l'encontre de leur survie.

Ils sont deux opposés.

Pourtant …

Pourtant ils ne font qu'un.

Pourtant ils ne sont qu'une et même personne.

Quand on parle à l'un, on parle à l'autre.

Quand on pense à l'autre, on pense à l'autre.

Lorsque nous sommes avec l'un nous ne pouvons à éviter son compagnon.

Mais si on peut les différencier, ils ne sont pas un.

Si l'un est une première personne et que l'autre en est une seconde.

Ils confirment une équation.

Ils confirment que _un __plus __un __égal __à __deux_.

D'un côté on a un homme bon, un frère aimant.

De l'autre, on a un assassin, un traitre.

Tous deux veulent protéger leur famille.

Tous les deux partagent un même corps.

Tous les deux ne font qu'un.

Pourquoi serait-ce-t-il impossible que ce soit la réalité ?

Ne peut-on pas être un homme bien et tenter de détruire une de ses familles ?

Ne peut-on pas être deux dans un même esprit, un même corps.

Ne peut-on pas confirmer l'équation impossible de _un __plus __un __égal __un_ ?

Si.

Cette équation existe.

Car Neah et le Quatorzième sont une et même personne.

Ils étaient un bon frère et un traitre à sa famille.

Ils étaient tout ça.

Du moins au début.

Ils étaient un même noir et un même blanc.

Ils étaient deux et un en même temps.

Ils étaient devenus un même esprit, un même corps.

Ils sont qu'un.

Alors pourquoi est-il le seul à parler de lui comme d'une seule personne ?

Parce que personne ne veut se rappeler qu'_un __plus __un __égal __un_.

Parce qu'on ne veut pas se rappeler d'un traitre quand on parle de Neah.

Parce que l'on ne veut pas se rappeler d'un humain quand on parle du Quatorzième.

Pourtant ils sont la même personne.

Pourtant c'est deux désignation sont pour la même mémoire.

Elles sont pour le même descendant de Noé.

Alors pourquoi faire d'un tout deux personne distincte ?

Pourquoi ne pas parler d'un mais de deux ?

Pourquoi taire qu'_un __plus __un __égal __un_.

Parce que ça gène.

Parce que ça veut dire qu'une famille n'est pas si unie qu'elle en l'aire.

Parce ça remet en cause ce à quoi croient les Noés.

Parce que c'est une tentative d'oublier la trahison de l'un des leurs.

Parce que ça fait moins mal que si ça avait été la même personne.

Parce que seules trois personnes de cette famille se rappellent de lui.

Parce que si c'est une même personne, ça fait trop mal.

Pourtant quoique qu'ils disent, ils se voilent la face.

Car Neah et le Quatorzième sont une même personne.

Car dans leur cas _un __plus __un __égal __un_.

Ils ont fusionné pour être entier.

Ils ont fait un pour que l'un des deux n'ait pas à disparaitre.

Ils ne font qu'un pour ne pas s'oublier.

Ils ne font qu'un parce que c'est le même individu, le même être.

Ils sont un.

Ils sont _un __plus __un __égal __un_.

Tout est dit.

Ils sont Neah.

Ils sont le Quatorzième.

Ils sont le Musicien.

Ils sont un décédant de Noé.

Ils sont un humain.

Ils sont un frère.

Ils sont un protecteur.

Ils sont un traitre.

Ils sont un assassin.

Ils sont un parjure.

Ils sont un fuyard.

Ils sont tout ça.

Une seule chose peut les résumer.

_Un __plus __un __égal __un_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission accomplie. En 634 mots <strong>**j'ai réussi à écrire un texte sur Neah et le Quatorzième en plus d'un mois. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'aire.**

**Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce défit ?**

**J'espère que je l'ai réussi. Et c'est à vous lecteurs de me le dire ne me laissant un petit mot de rien du tout.**

**Voici quelques exemples que vous pouvez utiliser (du pire au mieux) avec les petites pensées que je risque d'avoir en les lisant (attention, ma première réaction n'est peut-être pas gentille, en fait, ça dépendant du jour on je lis la review) :**

**1)****Je****ne****préfère****ne****rien****dire.** Alors ne dis rien)

**2)****C****'****est****trop****nul,****revient****d****'****où****tu****viens****avec****cette****merde.** (Même pas en rêve, j'y suis j'y reste.)

**3)****Mouais****peut****faire****mieux.** (Tu veux peut-être ma place ?)

**4)****C****'****est****sympas****mais****sans****plus.** (C'est déjà ça.)

**5)****Pas****mal.** (Toi aussi tu peux mieux faire.)

**6)****J****'****ai****bien****aimé.** (Génial ! Une personne comme moi qui fait les commentaires les plus courts possibles.)

**7)****J****'****adore.**(Non, ce n'est pas une publicité pour un parfum)

**8)****C****'****est****super****méga****géniale !** (C'est gentil ^^)

**Vous n'êtes pas obligé de reprendre un truc de cette liste, c'est juste pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre.**


End file.
